A considerable number of alkaloids have been reported in recent years to have antineoplastic activity. Among these are a number of bis- benzylisoquinolines, alkaloids related to ellipticine, and some Ipecacuanha alkaloids. All of these alkaloids contain the isoquinoline nucleus. Reissert compounds have been demonstrated to be valuable intermediates in the synthesis of a wide variety of isoquinoline alkaloids. This proposal illustrates the great utility of Reissert compounds as intermediates to be used for the preparation of analogues of the various alkaloids noted in the first paragraph. Through the use of Reissert compounds two approaches will be followed. Portions of the structure of these alkaloids will be prepared and modifications based on the entire structure will be prepared. These products will be submitted for screening as potential antineoplastic agents.